


The archmagi

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [13]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The archmagi

Just before dawn, and Alexior Blessing is dying. He knows it in his bones and the rattling of his breath. Such power, such learning, and yet it comes to this moment. He would call for a servant, but his arm is unwilling to move.

Mataline sits beside him. She looks unchanged from the last day he saw her.

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet."

"Then you've truly returned?"

"Just in time, it seems. I'm sorry it took so long."

"No matter now. Just hold my hand."

"It's not far. I'll walk the last little way with you."

The sunrise is all-encompasing.


End file.
